


Widow's Pleasure

by orphan_account



Series: The Trials Of Natasha Romanov & Susan Storm [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Divorce, Domestic Violence, F/F, Lesbian Seduction, Strap-Ons, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue and Reed are having marital troubles and Sue needs a shoulder to cry on and vent to, thankfully a certain redhead is there ready, willing, and able to give Sue exactly what she needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Widow's Pleasure**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Avengers**

_Sue and Reed are having marital troubles and Sue needs a shoulder to cry on and vent to, thankfully a certain redhead is there ready, willing, and able to give Sue exactly what she needs_

One

Susan Storm was tired of fighting with her husband Reed Richards about everything, from the missions with the Avengers to where they would have dinner on date night. And tonight is no exception, Sue, Reed, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Storm, and She-Hulk all thwarted Doctor Doom and Doctor Octopus' latest scheme to destroy Manhattan, everyone was proud of Sue- except the one person that mattered to her the most.

Sue and Reed were walking down the hallway of the Avengers mansion, Sue is a few paces ahead of her irate husband.

"Susan, you were completely out of line and totally reckless during that fight with Doom and Doctor Octopus!" he yelled.

Sue stopped and turned to face Reed.

"What is your problem, Reed? I made sure that those losers didn't escape again, and yes I got clipped by one of Otto's arms but as you can plainly see I am totally fine." the blonde said, hearing Susan's harsh tone stirred up Reed's anger, he raised his hand and slapped Sue hard across her face.

Sue looked at Reed with a horrified look on her face.

"You aren't going on any more missions, you understand!?" he shouted.

Just then Natasha Romanov, aka Black Widow came down the hall, smiling at the sight of Susan, her smile faded when she saw Sue stroking her face.

_'No way Reed did what I think he did to Susan.'_ Natasha's mind hissed.

 Reed walked away from Sue, who is still in shock, Natasha went over to the blonde and comforts her.

"You OK Sue?" Natasha asked, Sue nods slowly.

"Sue, come over to my apartment tonight, we'll have a nice dinner and we can talk about whatever you like."

"O-Ok Natasha." Sue says softly.

"Be there by nine." Natasha says. "All right." Susan replies as she heads to her quarters.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

That night Natasha showered, put on her best red mini dress and heels, she had cooked Filet Mignon with Mushroom-Wine Sauce for her and Susan's dinner. Natasha also pulled out her best bottle of wine to have with the meal.

Susan is also getting ready for the date with the gorgeous redhead, after a relaxing shower Susan got dressed. She chose a black strapless dress, sheer stockings, and black pumps. Then Susan applied her Cherry Blossom Passion lipstick, she had originally bought the dress, pumps, and lipstick to try and seduce Reed and get the passion back into their marriage, but that plan failed miserably.

 Sue was glad to be getting any form of attention, what she doesn't know is that Natasha has had a major crush on the blonde ever since they met. Sue steadied her nerves as she pulled into Natasha's driveway, the blonde thought that Natasha's house was beautiful on the outside and couldn't wait to get inside to her companion for the evening.

After parking Susan got out of her car, she grabbed the bouquet of red roses that she had bought for Natasha and walked up the marble steps to the front door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Natasha asked.

"It's Susan." the blonde replied, Natasha finished setting the table before she took off her apron and walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Susan, welcome." Natasha said smiling as she took in all of Sue's beauty.

"Hi Natasha, th-these are for you." Sue said nervously as she hands Natasha the roses.

"Thank you, please come in." Natasha said, still smiling.

Sue walked into Natasha's home, Natasha closed and locked the door. She wanted the beautiful blonde all to herself and that meant no interruptions.

"You have a lovely home, Natasha." Sue said.

"Thank you, Susan, have a seat while I put these in a vase beside my bed."

"O-ok Natasha." Sue replied before going into the living room and sitting down on the loveseat.

Once Natasha had put the roses in the vase beside her bed she returned to the living room and Susan.

"You look stunning tonight, Susan."

"Th-thank you, Natasha." Sue replied with a light blush.

"Dinner is ready if you're hungry." Natasha says gently.

"What are we having?" the blonde inquired.

 "Filet Mignon with Mushroom-Wine Sauce." Natasha says.

"Wow, usually I'd have to go out to eat that well." Susan said with a laugh.

"Wow, that's really sexy you know." Natasha says.

"What?" Susan asks.

"Your laugh, it's so natural and earthy. I love hearing it." Natasha replied.

"I don't really have a lot to laugh about these days." Sue said sadly.

"First, we eat, then we talk." Natasha said pulling Susan to her feet and walking her over to the dining room table, the redhead holds Susan's chair out for her.

"You don't have to spoil me like this, Natasha. I'm not worth it." Sue said in a near whisper.

"Susan, you are worth it, you're gorgeous and desirable. I just want you to see what I see." Natasha says with a flirty wink, which made Susan blush even more.

After dinner Susan and Natasha returned to the loveseat, Natasha sat beside Susan.

"Now, tell me any and everything that you want to get off your chest, Susan." Natasha said.

"OK Natasha, well for starters Reed and I found out that we can't have children together." Sue explains.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry to hear that." Natasha said as she slid closer to Susan and hugged the blonde.

"Is that why Reed has been hitting you?" Natasha asks, Susan nods.

"I think he's going to file for divorce, Natasha." Sue said as she sobbed into Natasha's left shoulder.

 "It's going to be ok Sue, I'm here for you." Natasha said softly.

"Thank you Natasha, that means the world to me." Susan says after pulling away from the redhead, the two Avengers lock eyes for a long moment, there was a comfortable silence between the two women as they stared at one another then Natasha leaned in and kissed Susan, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be. Susan was surprised and gently pushed Natasha back.

"Natasha, what are you doing? I-I'm a married woman." Susan said standing up and turning towards the door.

"Susan, please don't be angry with, I thought that you would welcome my attention." Natasha said as she grabs Sue's right hand and squeezes it lightly. The blonde's angry gaze softened, she had known that Natasha was Out as a Lesbian, but didn't know that the redhead had wanted to be with her as a lover.

"Tell me something Natasha, why me and not someone like Sif, Tigra, or Storm?" Sue asked as she sat back down beside Natasha.

"They are all beautiful Susan, but to me your beauty is unmatched. All I want is to see and make you as happy as I can."

Susan smiles as she can hear the honesty in Natasha's voice.

"Natasha?"

"Hmm?" the redhead answers.

"Kiss me again." Sue requested, to which Natasha was more than happy to oblige.

 Natasha smiled, and nodded. Sue wrapped both of her arms around Natasha’s neck, and engaged in a second, equally gentle and passion filled kiss. Their lips pressing tightly against each other. Natasha and Susan simply kissed for several minutes before Natasha licked Sue’s lips, asking for permission to be let in. The blonde eagerly parted her lips, and let the redhead in.   
   
 Susan and Natasha then began to French kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing around with each other.

They parted for air, string of saliva could be seen hanging between the two women’s mouths. The two heroines went back to French kissing for several more minutes, before Natasha broke the kiss and smiled at Susan.

"Sue, I want to fulfill all of your desires and fantasies." Natasha whispered seductively.

Natasha's words made Susan shiver and she felt her panties become wet.

"I-I don't know Natasha, sex is a big step right? I mean I don't want to put you in the middle of any of the drama that is all ready going on between Reed and I."  Sue says as she caresses Natasha's hair gently.

"Don't you worry about your mean old hubby, I can handle him." Natasha says before moving in for another kiss.

"So, what now?" Susan asked.

"I could take you into my bedroom and have sex with you." Natasha said in a sexy tone.

"Wait, what?" Susan answered raising an eyebrow. "I said that I want to take into my bedroom, strip you naked and give you the most exhilarating night of passion of your life." Natasha replied.

"I don't know Natasha, I wouldn't want to cheat on Reed."

Natasha sighs, "Susan, Reed does nothing but berate and demean you, you're worth so much more than that. I just want to show how much you mean to me. Tell you what we'll do Susan, if you don't like anything that I do to you just say stop and you can leave and...I'll never bother you again." Natasha said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Susan thought about it, it had been at least three months since she and Reed had had sex (Not that it was good sex either now that Susan thought more about it.) and here was Natasha- strong and beautiful, not to mention one dynamite kisser trying to show Susan the attention that she needed and deserved in a lover.

She made her decision right then.

"All right Natasha, I'll have sex with you." Sue said.

"Really?" Natasha asked, keeping her voice neutral.

"Yes, but first I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"I like being blindfolded during sex, I even do it when I masturbate." Sue admitted.

"Oh goody, I love doing that too." Natasha replied.

Natasha gets up and pulls Sue to her feet, then the redhead scooped Sue up off her feet bridal style.

"A true romantic I see." Susan said smiling.

"And the romance is just beginning doll." Natasha said before walking to the bedroom with Susan in her arms.

Once in Natasha's bedroom Natasha carried Susan over to her king-sized bed and laid her down on her back, then Natasha opened her closet door and pulled out her favorite pair of stockings. She then climbed on top of Sue and wrapped one of the stockings securely around her head blindfolding the blonde, who is smiling.

Next, Natasha pulls Susan into a lying position and lifts Sue's left leg straight up in the air, then Natasha slowly began kissing Sue's leg, which caused Sue to gasp in surprise.

"You like that?" Natasha whispered to Susan, who can only nod. Then Natasha ran her tongue all the way up Susan's leg up to her high heel before she opened her mouth and took the heel into her mouth and started sucking and licking on it suggestively. After about twenty minutes of working on the left shoe Natasha switched her attention to Sue's right shoe and lavished it with equal attention from her tongue and mouth, next Natasha pulled Susan up into a sitting position and started to remove Susan's black dress, in the midst of her excitement Natasha accidently ripped the hem of Sue's dress before being able to get it off the blonde. Now, only wearing her heels and stockings Sue eagerly awaited Natasha's next move.

"Sorry about the dress, Susan." Natasha whispers to the blonde.

"It's fine, I'll just borrow yours." Sue replied.

The thought of the woman of her dreams wearing her clothes turned Natasha on even more, Natasha moved down in between Susan's perfectly sculpted legs and placed her mouth right on Sue's all ready soaked womanhood. Natasha gently suckled on her lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Natasha eased her tongue in between Susan's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually  stimulating her to orgasm. Susan writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Natasha's head, swinging her muscular legs up and over Natasha's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Natasha's mouth down tightly over her pussy.  Natasha could feel the burning heat rise between Sue's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Natasha licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Susan hard and fast. 

"OH NATASHA!!" Sue screamed in ecstasy

"SUSAN!!"

The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms happily, Susan slowly removed her blindfold and stroked her new lover's face gently with her hand.

"I love you, Natasha."

"And I love you, my sweet Susan."  Natasha said before she leaned over and kissed Susan again.

 "Your turn." Sue said in a sexy tone.

Susan reached around Natasha and slowly unzips the dress, Natasha lets the dress fall onto the bed revealing her beautiful naked body, Susan was utterly captivated by Natasha's stunning form. Though she had never been attracted to women before she mentally kicked herself for not trying this earlier, Sue blindfolded Natasha and began kissing her neck gently. Natasha gasped sharply as Susan made her down to Natasha's ample breasts, gently, Sue ran her tongue around Natasha's left breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. Susan nipped on it with her teeth,  tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Natasha writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, pale skin.

"S...S Susan...!" Natasha groaned as she felt her nipple being released, and the flat of Sue's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Natasha reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body.

"You're a f-fast learner, Sue." Natasha hissed, her voice laced with lust.

Susan then moved down in between Natasha's legs, just as Natasha had done and started eating her out.

"Oh my God, your tongue is amazing Susan, please don't stop licking me!!" Natasha pleaded.

Sue smiled wickedly, she had never known a lover to actually beg her to continue pleasuring them. So the blonde continued licking and sucking on Natasha's moist womanhood until the sexy redhead came hard, dousing Sue's with her warm cum.

The next morning Natasha awoke in her bed, she turned over and found the space next to her vacant, Natasha was heartbroken. _'Sue's gone, back to her house probably.' Natasha_ thought to herself until she smelled something delightful coming from the kitchen, grabbing a robe Natasha got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, Natasha smiled when she saw Sue standing over the stove wearing only a t-shirt and her panties. Natasha was almost instantly turned on at the sight before her. _'Damn, Sue was already sexy as hell before... Now she's wearing one of my shirts and cooking me breakfast, my  other fantasy come true! '_

Natasha walked up behind Susan, who hasn't noticed Natasha yet and wrapped her arms around her blonde lover.

"Good morning lover." Natasha whispered into Susan's right ear sweetly. "Mmmm... Good morning indeed my sweet Natasha, did you sleep well?" Susan asked. Natasha leaned forward and kissed Susan's cheek. "I slept like a baby, my dear." Natasha replied. "Good. Oh, I uh hope you're not mad at me for borrowing this shirt-." Susan said before Natasha spun her around and kissed her passionately. "I could never get mad at you, Sue and actually... I uh like the way it fits you, it really brings out your curves."

Natasha's compliment caused Susan to blush, Reed never really complimented Susan's body except of course during sex, which to Susan had become dull and predictable, now that she thought about it she was now glad that she had decided to come over to Natasha's last night.

"How about a shower after breakfast?" Natasha asked with a knowing smile.

"Sure, I'm still really turned on right now." Susan admitted.

"Mmmmmm, so am I, Sue." Natasha replied.

After Breakfast Natasha picked Susan up, the blonde instinctively wrapped her legs around Natasha's waist as Natasha carried Sue into the bathroom, kissing her all the while.

After their shower Susan was getting dressed, when she noticed her dress' torn hem. She knew that she couldn't wear that home.

"Don't worry doll, you can wear my dress home. I'll get yours fixed." Natasha says as she wraps her arms around Sue from behind.

"Thanks beautiful, for everything." Sue replied.

Natasha let go of Sue and helped her put on the red dress, then Natasha slowly zipped the rear of the dress up. Then Sue stepped into Natasha's red heels before turning around to face the nude redhead.

"I had a wonderful time last night...and this morning, Natasha." 

"I'm glad Susan."

"I was...hoping that we could maybe get together this weekend, Reed is going to DC to meet with Homeland Security."

Natasha pulled Susan closer to her and kissed her blonde lover passionately.

"I'd love that, dear Susan." Natasha said, Susan smiled and pushed Natasha back onto the bed and straddled the redhead.

"Next time, I'm going be leading." Sue said with lust in her eyes.

"Mmmmmm, I can't wait babe." Natasha said before kissing Susan one final time, then Sue stood up and left Natasha's house wearing a  gleeful smile on her face and feeling better than she had in a long while.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is really violent and not for fans of Susan Storm, sorry in advance-  
> Taijutsudemonslayer

**Chapter 3**

Reed was royally pissed, not only had Susan not come home last night, she hadn't even bothered to make anything for dinner, even though Reed wouldn't have eaten it anyway. It was 6:45 AM when Sue unlocked the door and walked in the house wearing the red party dress, stockings, and high heels that she had borrowed from Natasha "Where have you been, Susan?!" Reed shouted. "Reed, I-I was..." Sue started to explain when Reed's right fist connected with her left jaw, knocking Susan to the floor. Sue clutched her face with her left hand, hot tears began rolling down her face. "Who were you with?!" Reed screamed as he stood over his wife, his clenched fist poised to deliver a second blow. "I drank a lot of wine, Reed so I asked Natasha if I could spend the night." Susan sobbed. Reed glowered at his wife as she lay on the floor, his simmering rage boiling over again.

Reed moved in and began savagely kicking Sue in her ribs and stomach. Susan cried and groaned as Reed's quick, brutal kicks continued non-stop for the next ten minutes. Sue is now puking blood on the cherry wood floor of the entry hall.

"R-Reed...p-please st-top, I-I can't take anymore." Susan wheezed. "Shut up you worthless piece of garbage, look at you! You're disgusting, and you wonder why I don't make love to you anymore." "You didn't know how to before you started beating me." Sue quipped. "What was that?" Reed hissed as he grabbed Susan by her hair and roughly pulled his wife to her feet, Reed then grabbed Susan's left arm and broke it. "AHHHHHH!!" Susan screamed as intense pain surged through her body, she sank to her knees crying as she clutched her badly broken left arm. "Now maybe you'll learn not to mouth off, go get a shower, get changed, and get to the tower on time." Reed growled. As Sue stood under the warm water of the shower she closed her eyes and thought back to last night with Natasha, the tenderness Natasha showed Susan, the way Natasha kissed her made Sue tingle. Natasha imparted so much love into the way she had made love to Susan, Natasha had made sure to make her and Susan's first time together memorable for both her and Sue. Once her shower was finished Susan wrapped herself in a towel before leaving the bathroom, Susan walked into her and Reed's bedroom and dropped her towel, Susan looked over at the full-length mirror next to the walk-in closet. Susan sighed as she looked at her horribly bruised body, Susan had always taken pride in her appearance, that is until she and Reed learned that Susan could not have children three years ago. Both Reed and Sue had been devastated when the doctor told them, but soon Reed's anguish turned to rage and he decided to take it out on Sue. Now, three years later Susan's beautiful physique is marred by bruises and scars, evidence of Reed's cruelty and brutality. Sue opened her dresser drawer and rifled through her collection of bras and panties. _'I need something sexy that will totally blow Natasha's mind.'_  Susan thought with a wicked grin. Susan chose a crimson red bra and panties set, putting the panties on was fairly easy, but her broken arm made putting the bra on nearly impossible. Finally, Susan decided not to wear the bra, she put on her boots and her skin tight uniform, she opened the top and revealed a fair amount of cleavage with the absence of a bra. Meanwhile... Natasha is coming off the elevator at the Avengers Tower carrying her clipboard and a mission list, Natasha really wanted to see Susan again, maybe cook her another great dinner. Natasha began racking her brain for possible ideas for what to cook. Just then Ororo and Susan came down the hall, Ororo was supporting Susan as they approached Natasha. "Oh my God Sue, what happened to you?" Natasha asked as she rushed over to her. "R-Reed was waiting for me when I got home, h-he slapped me so hard. H-he also broke my arm, Natasha." Natasha growled under her breath as she walked over to Sue and wrapped her arms around the blonde, who broke into tears when she felt Natasha's strong arms around her. "Shh... It's ok Susan, I'm here and Reed will never hurt you again. Susan looked up at Natasha and smiled at her red haired lover with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." Susan whispered as Natasha gently stroked Susan's blonde hair.

"You're staying with me, Susan." Natasha said. "Ok Natasha." Natasha smiled before she leaned in and kissed Susan lightly on the cheek. "Can we have lunch together, Sue? I really want to cheer you up." Natasha said. Susan gently laid her head on Natasha's right shoulder. "Can you take me to the hospital, Natasha?" Susan asked in a whisper. "Of-of course Sue." Natasha replied. Ororo helped Susan down to the parking lot and into Natasha's car, then Natasha drove to the nearest hospital as quickly as she could without speeding. Once Natasha and Susan arrive at the hospital Natasha carries Susan into the ER, two nurses put Sue on a gurney and rush her into the back. Natasha calls the police from the waiting room. It took doctors twenty minutes to reset and put Sue's left arm in a cast.

Later on that day Natasha and Susan went out to lunch together. They agreed on eating at a small diner called Emilio's that was about three miles from the tower. Natasha pulled into the parking lot of Emilio's diner and parked, she then got out and went around to Susan's side and opened the door for her. Natasha smiled at Susan and blushed a little.

"Th-thank you, Natasha." Susan said timidly as Natasha extended her hand to Susan, Sue took Natasha's hand and let the other woman pull her out of the car. "You know something Susan?"

"What, Natasha?" Susan asked. "You look amazingly cute when you blush like that." Natasha said. Natasha's compliment only made Susan's blush deepen as the pair walked into the diner, the pair walked up to the hostess. She smiled when she saw Natasha, "Hey there, Natasha." the redhead said. "Hey Daisy, this is Susan. She's my girlfriend." "Hello Susan, Natasha "your" table is ready." she said, Daisy led Natasha and Susan to Natasha's favorite table where Natasha took the seat next to Susan.

"A waitress will be with you soon." Daisy said before leaving Natasha and Susan and going back to her post.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you into my mess of a marriage, Natasha." Susan said in a soft whisper, Natasha placed her left hand on top of Susan's and looked into her eyes. "Sue, I'm here for you because I love you and will kill Reed if he ever hurts you again." "Thanks Natasha." After lunch Natasha and Susan returned to the tower, Susan pulled Natasha into the elevator and began making out with her.

Susan pinned Natasha against the elevator's stain-glass wall as their heated kiss continued, Natasha draped her right leg around Susan's waist and began grinding against her lover. Sue gripped the back of Natasha's head as she felt Natasha caress her back. "I..can't...mmmmm....wait to...get you in t-the locker room." Susan moaned in a whisper after breaking the kiss.

"Oh? And why is that, dear Susan?" Natasha answered in a sexy tone. "Well first, I'm gonna lay you down on a bench and then I'm going use my "Special Tool" that I just bought to fuck you mercilessly until you scream my name and then I'm going to the same thing to you again when I come over tonight." Susan said.

"Mmmmm, promise?" Natasha replied. "Of course my princess." Then Susan leaned in for a second kiss.

******

Three weeks later, Susan filed for divorce from Reed and moved into her own apartment half a mile west of Natasha's place.

Natasha, Ororo, She-Hulk, and Sif helped Susan move into her new house.

"Thanks girls for helping me move in all my stuff." Susan said to her friends.

"Anytime Sue." Sif said and the others nod, then everyone except Natasha left.

"Are you all right Susan, do you want me to spend the night?" Natasha asked.

Susan was ecstatic about having her lover spend their first night in her new place together, Sue eagerly nods her head yes.

"Great, I'll be back in a while." Natasha said before briefly kissing Sue and leaving.

Sue wanted to really impress Natasha, so she put on an apron and went into the kitchen and started cooking.

Natasha went to a very high-end dress shop to buy a gift for Susan, she walked around the store browsing.

"What can I help you with today?" a female sales clerk asked Natasha.

"I'm looking for a dress under three hundred dollars."

"All right." the woman said, leading Natasha to the dress section.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss, who is this dress for?" the clerk asked.

"My girlfriend, I accidently tore one of her other dresses."

"I know that feeling, I did that to my fiancé Debbie last month and she still hasn't forgiven me for it."

"That's tough, sorry to hear that." Natasha said kindly.

"Thank you, oh, here we go. This dress is our newest line: the Short Sleeveless Dress by Sally Fashion, only two hundred and forty-eight dollars and we'll give a pair of matching knee-high boots for free." the clerk said.

"OK, and I would like see that very same dress in red if you have it." Natasha said with a smile.

"Sure thing." the clerk replied.

Meanwhile, back at Susan's place, Sue is hard at work making her and Natasha's dinner. Before long the kitchen was filled with the aroma of pasta rigatoni with chicken, Sue poured two glasses of Merlot and set them on the table.

 _'Natasha is going to melt when she sees this.'_   Sue thought with a wry smile.

After Natasha paid for Sue's dress, she asked the clerk, whose name is Marlene if the store had any leather pants and jackets.

Marlene escorts Natasha to the leather department, where she finds a pair of pants and a jacket in her size.

As Natasha was going to Marlene's register she noticed a pair of sterling silver 3-karat diamond heart pendant necklaces in the jewelry case.

"Oh, how much would two of these cost?" Natasha asked Marlene.

"$1,100 dollars, you can even insert letters around the heart if you'd like."

"Yeah, let's do that, Marlene."

"All right, what letters would you like to add?" Marlene inquired.

"N and S, for Natasha and Susan." Natasha answered.

"For both necklaces?" Marlene asks, Natasha smiles and nods.

After paying for the necklaces and Susan's dress Natasha went into a fitting room and changed into her new clothes and necklace, Natasha smiled as she looked herself over in the full-length mirror.

"Sue is going to be all over me and I can't wait."

It is now 7:30, Sue has showered and is waiting on Natasha to return, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming." Sue said as she ripped off the apron and hurried to the door and opened it, standing in the doorway smiling and holding two bags was Sue's beloved redhead, who looked absolutely stunning in her black leather pants, boots, a tight red shirt, and a black leather jacket. Susan nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw Natasha.

"Oh wow Natasha, you look so hot." Sue said trying not to stare at Natasha's cleavage.

"Mmmmmm, I'm glad that you approve, I also got you a few things, Susan." Natasha says handing Sue the bags.

"Go try them on and let me know if you like them."

"I know that I will, Natasha, thank you so much." Sue said before taking the bags into her bedroom. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ten minutes later Susan came out of her bedroom dressed to the nines in her new dress, boots, and necklace. The sight of Sue in the dress and boots was enough to leave Natasha speechless, Natasha's eyes followed Sue's lithe form from her boots all the way up to her ample chest. Natasha felt herself become wet in between her legs and she realized that it was going to be really hard to keep her hands off of the sexy blonde until after dinner.

Natasha and Sue enjoyed their meals together, Natasha complimented Susan on her cooking and superb choice of wine several times. After dinner Sue looked at Natasha wickedly.

"Care to dance with me, Natasha?" Susan asked.

"Sure, babe." Natasha said as she stood up and followed Susan into the living room, in the living room Susan turned on her stereo, soft jazz filled the room. Sue placed her hands on Natasha's right hip and left shoulder while Natasha just wrapped her arms around Susan's neck and started moving slowly the music, Natasha leaned in and rested her head on Sue's shoulder and sighed.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Susan asked in a whisper. "No Sue, I was just taking in the scent of your perfume and the feel of your body against mine." Natasha whispered into Susan's ear, making the blonde woman catch her breath.

The two lovers continued swaying slowly to the music, just happy to be in each other's arms.

"I love your outfit, Natasha." Susan said.

Natasha gently stroked Susan's blonde locks and smiled lovingly at her lover.

"I'm glad, now, what else do you have planned for me tonight, my dear?"

"You're about to find out, love." Susan replies.

Natasha smiles at Susan, who has a thought.

"Natasha, let's play hide and seek, if you find me, then I'm yours." Sue says.

"OK, you're on." Natasha replies.

"Close your eyes and no peeking." Sue said.

Sue disappeared, but Natasha could see the dress and boots moving towards the door, the redhead smiles and gets up to follow Sue into the bedroom.

"I've almost got you, Sue."

Just as Natasha reached the bedroom door Susan reappeared in front of her.

"Ok you found me, I'm yours." Sue says in mock surrender, Natasha scoops her blonde lover up off her feet and carries her into the bedroom. Natasha walks over to Sue's queen size bed and gently lays Sue down on it, then Natasha lifts the blonde's left leg and begins kissing and licking Sue's boot all the way to the heel. Sue licks her lips suggestively as she watches Natasha as the redhead quickly switches to Sue's right leg and gives it the same attention and care. Natasha then crawls up in between Susan's legs and kisses her passionately, Sue rolled Natasha over and unbuttoned Natasha's leather pants.

"I'm in control tonight, remember?" Sue reminded the redhead in a sexy whisper, Natasha says nothing and only nods.

Susan uses her powers to open her nightstand and retrieve a large blue strap-on. Susan saw Natasha smile gleefully as she watched Sue put the toy around her slender waist. Natasha and Susan both strip down to nothing except for their boots, Susan climbs on top of Natasha and slowly spreads her legs, then Sue entered Natasha slowly, very slowly.

Susan kept going as far as she could inside Natasha. Natasha started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Susan vibrate like a tuning fork.  
  
It didn't take long for Natasha to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Sue's crotch and waist. Then the red haired beauty collapsed into her new lover's arms and the two Avengers fell asleep in each other's arms happier than either of them have been in a long time.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the next two weeks Susan goes to court to get her divorce from Reed finalized and file a restraining order against him, all the while Natasha is by her side supporting the blonde along with Sif, Ororo, and the other Avengers.

Once Sue's divorce is finalized she and Natasha go on a vacation to Hawaii to unwind,Natasha and Susan were standing at Gate #19, getting ready to board United Airlines Flight 289, the 9:30 nonstop flight from New York to Hawaii, where they hoped to unwind. Susan had no idea what she and Natasha would find there, but she was sure they would enjoy it.

Susan walked out of Hawaii International Airport , Susan hailed the first taxi she and Natasha had come across. After their luggage was put into the trunk, the two heroines were riding to the north side of Maim's North side, which was only ten minutes from the airport. Their destination was the Grand Hotel, a plush hotel that Susan had made reservations for the day before she and Natasha left New York. Susan had heard about the hotel from Carol Danvers, who stayed there when she took her own vacation to Miami Beach.

The Grand Hotel was a new hotel that catered to the lesbian crowd. It started off as a Best Western hotel that wasn't as successful as its managers had hoped. Best Western put the property up for sale, and it was bought by a wealthy lesbian Miami socialite who wanted to provide a place for lesbian vacationers to stay during their trip.

******

The Grand Hotel, Miami Beach

2:55 PM EST

Susan and Natasha's taxi pulled up to the entrance of the Grand Hotel. The driver opened the trunk by pushing a button in the glove compartment and opened the door for Natasha. The red haired Avenger removed her  and Sue's luggage from the trunk and headed inside with Sue. Susan made her way to the desk, which was manned by a beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a business-style suit, with the name Adeline on her name tag.

"Hello, Madame." Adeline greeted. "May I help you?"

"My name is Susan Storm." Susan answered. "I believe you have a reservation for two for me?"

Adeline checked the guest list. "Yes, Miss Storm, we do. Your room is 6C on the 6th floor." Adeline said as she handed Susan the keycard to her room.

"Enjoy your stay at the Grand Hotel." Adeline said with a warm smile.

"Thanks." Susan responded with a warm smile of her own. Turning to Natasha, Susan headed to the elevator, passing a sauna that was located next to it.

After Susan entered her and Natasha's suite she changed into a black bikini and sandals, while Natasha put on her camouflaged bikini, then the two women walked out onto the beach and found a pair of lounge chairs, Susan watched a pair of girls playing against a pair of guys in a volleyball match.

Just then a tall, muscular blonde woman and two men walked up to Natasha and Susan.

"Hey, these were our seats, babes." the man said, both Natasha and Susan stood up.

"We're not your babes, meathead, treat us with some respect." Susan growled at him. The man slapped Susan hard, knocking her down, this enraged Natasha. "How dare you strike a woman!" Natasha said angrily, the man tried the same thing with Natasha but it ended with him face down in the sand. "Wow." Susan mouthed, just then a female lifeguard and two policewomen came up to them.

"What's going on here?" the first cop asked, "Officer, my girlfriend and I were sitting here talking when these thugs came over and began hassling us." Susan said. The lifeguard looked at Susan and gasped.

"Oh my God, it's really you." she said, Susan arched an eyebrow at her comment.

"Excuse me?" Susan asked. "You're Susan Storm right?, it's me Wendy. We went to college together."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you now, how have you been?" Susan asked. "Fine, I was happy to hear about you joining The Avengers and seeing as you're here safe and sound that you survived your last run in with Hydra in Allentown, PA."

"It is good to be home." Susan replied. "We'll get these troublemakers out of here, you and your friend enjoy the rest of your day here on the beach." Wendy said. "Thank you Wendy, we will." Susan said.

The officers take the blonde woman and her friends away leaving Susan and Natasha alone, Susan hugged Natasha, who had picked the blonde up and spun her around on her heels.

"Let's head out onto the beach, Sue." Natasha says.

"OK Natasha." Susan replied.

Natasha and Susan are walking along the beach together hand in hand, they have been engaged for three months now and are blissfully happy together.

As they come to a rather secluded part of the beach, Susan smiled when she saw a blanket set up beside the water, surrounded by candles in the shape of a heart.  Sue smiled and looked at Natasha. "You planned this didn't you?" Natasha nods as they walk over to the blanket and sat down.

"Susan, these last three months have been great, you are the woman of my dreams and I love you so much." Natasha said as she takes Susan's left hand gently and strokes it.

"Are you breaking up with me, Natasha?" Susan asked fearfully.

"No dearest, I would never hurt you in any way." Natasha says as she reaches into her duffel bag that she had brought along and pulled a small jeweler's box. Then Natasha stands up and gets down on one knee in front of Susan.

Natasha opens the box, revealing a shimmering platinum engagement ring with a five karat diamond in the setting, Susan is utterly speechless at the sight of the beautiful ring.

"Susan Storm, will you except this ring and be my wife?" Natasha asked.

"Yes Natasha, a thousand times yes." Sue said as happy tears streamed down her face.

Natasha places the ring on Susan's left ring finger, the ring was a perfect fit.

Both women couldn't wait for their wedding and the prospect of spending the rest of their lives together happily.

The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
